Last Night
by Rose Read
Summary: Como Sasuke Uchiha irá dizer a Haruno Sakura que a ama? Só lendo pra saber... Kisu!


Oee..

Gnt essa minha fic será baseada na música Last Night de P. Diddy com Keyshia Cole, aconselho que vocês leiam à tradução da música e depois leiam a fic escutando ela... obrigado e ótima leitura..!!

* * *

**Last Night**

Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha, já estava com seus 18 anos e com os seus objetivos cumpridos, aliás, nem todos. Havia matado Itachi, mas ainda faltava o segundo: Reconstruir o seu clã. E sabia muito bem com quem seria. Sim, Haruno Sakura tinha conseguido quebrar a barreira de gelo que ficava no coração do Uchiha. Ele não entendia porque sempre sonhava com a garota, porque sentia tanta saudade da mesma. Mas depois de ter reencontrado com ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo com ele. Com ela se sentia feliz, em paz. Só de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes cristalinos ficava sem palavras e sentia que seu coração poderia sair pela boca pulando de tanto bater, mas se continha para não fazer nenhuma besteira e por isso sempre ficava monossílabo quando a garota tentava bater um papo com ele. E ela pensava que ele não gostava de sua presença.

Com o tempo ele foi se acostumando com esse sentimento e nesse exato momento estava parado na porta da casa da Haruno, mesmo que já era tarde da noite, mas estava preparado para se declarar a dona de seus sonhos. Bateu na porta e escutou um "já vai" lá de dentro.

**Sakura **– Sas... Sasuke-kun? O que faz por aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou já preocupada com a resposta.

**Sasuke **– Não... não aconteceu nada, só gostaria de conversar com você sobre um assunto muito importante. Posso entrar?

**Sakura** – Ahh... claro que sim, fique a vontade. – Disse com medo do que de tão importante ele teria para falar com ela e um pouco sem jeito com a presença dele por lá. Claro, ele NUNCA vai na casa da garota.

Ele se sentou em um sofá, enquanto ela sentou-se em uma poltrona que ficava de frente para o mesmo.

**Sakura **– Então, o q.. que você te... tem a me dizer? – Disse um pouco gaga, mas tentou se controlar.

**Sasuke** – Bem... – respirou fundo e começou a dizer olhando nos olhos dela. – Sakura, a muito tempo eu estava me sentindo estranho, não sei, sentia algo a mais dentro do meu peito, algo de bom. E percebei que sempre sentia isso quando estava perto de você. Com o passar do tempo fui me acostumando com a presença deste sentimento em meu peito e a cada dia que passa ele está ficando mais forte e então descobri do que se tratava. Como havia dito sempre o sentia quando estava perto de você e gostaria de sempre senti-lo, pois ele é tão bom... – Terminou de dizer essas palavras em pé olhando nos olhos de Sakura e bem próximo dela, que estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo chocada com as palavras que ele havia dito.

**Sakura **– O que você acha que eu irei fazer? Você já me fazer sofrer demais em todo esse tempo, eu não quero mais sofrer por um amor não correspondido – Ela disse sem pensar. E viu o Uchiha dar um sorriso de canto ao perceber a cara que ele ficou depois que analisou corretamente as palavras que ele havia dito.

**Sakura** – Sasuke você então... – Não pôde terminar, pois ele já havia tomado os seus lábios em um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo cheio de paixão e desejo. Sasuke então aprofunda o beijo que é correspondido no mesmo momento. Eles já não estavam mais agüentando só ficar se beijando, então em um movimento rápido ele a pega no colo e leva para o quarto, a deitando na cama e espalhando milhares de beijos pelo pescoço da garota que já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, só soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer quando sentia os lábios dele roçarem pela sua pele delicada e as suas mãos fortes passear por todo o seu corpo. Então ele cessa os beijos e a olha nos olhos.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, seja minha. Fiquei comigo. Reconstrua o clã comigo. – Disse aquelas palavras naturalmente olhando para aqueles olhos cheios de amor e que expressavam o desejo e o prazer que sentia no momento.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun eu sempre fui sua... – Disse chorando de alegria. – Eu te amo muito Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke não sabia o que falar então voltou a beijá-la ardentemente e assim eles aproveitaram toda a noite se desejando e se amando como nunca, em que entre gemidos e palavras loucas alcançaram o clímax e dormiram profundamente.

Quando ele acordou sentiu um certo peso no seu peito e quando olhou para ver o que era se deparou com a garota de cabelos róseos dormindo tranquilamente em cima de si e então se lembrou da noite passada. Tinha sido perfeita. Mas lembrou-se de um momento em que a garota havia dito que o amava e ele apenas ficou calado e voltou a beijá-la. Não entendia porque não conseguia dizer que a amava. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Sakura e foi tomar um banho rápido, pois tinha uma missão neste mesmo dia logo cedo. Quando saiu ela ainda estava dormindo, então resolver sair antes que ela acordasse, ele estava querendo pensar um pouco. Depositou um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu.

Sakura acordou e ficou muito triste por não ter encontrado o Uchiha. Mas então se levantou e resolveu continuar com a sua rotina. Foi para o hospital e só voltou a noite e ainda sem notícias de Sasuke.

**Sakura** – _'Será que ele só passou a noite comigo por prazer?'_ – Pensava tristemente.

Enquanto isso o Uchiha estava sentado embaixo de um pé de cerejeira. Já havia voltado de sua missão e então resolveu se sentar ali para pensar um pouco.

**Sasuke **– '_O que está acontecendo comigo? Porque eu estou tão confuso? Eu amo a Sakura, não posso perdê-la novamente. Seria uma idiotice, mas há algo que dentro de mim que é mais forte que esse sentimento. '_ – Pensava confuso. Não sabendo que era o seu orgulho falando mais alto. Travando uma batalha dentro de seu coração sem saber se iria atrás da kunoichi ou si esqueceria o que haviam passados juntos na noite passada.

Sakura estava em seu quarto já chorando compulsivamente, não estava acreditando que Sasuke a havia usado. Não sabia que ele tinha se tornado tão baixo para chegado a esse ponto. Então depois de tanto chorar dormiu profundamente.

**Sasuke** – Droga! Como eu posso ser tão idiota! Eu sei que a quero, sei que não consigo mais ficar sem ela, sem o seu cheiro, sem olhar naqueles olhos... Chega! Preciso vê-la, preciso tê-la novamente! – Disse isso correndo na direção da casa de Sakura, decidido que naquele dia iria criar forças e deixar que o sentimento que tinha por ela falar mais alto.

Chegando a casa dela, tudo estava escuro. Claro já estava bem tarde e todos estavam dormindo neste momento. Bateu na porta duas vezes, mas não teve muito sucesso, ninguém veio atender. Então percebeu que a janela da cozinha estava aberta, adentrou por ela e foi direto ao quarto da garota, que para ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Chegou perto dela sem fazer barulho e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

**Sasuke** – Sakura... – Viu a garota despertar e quando olhou nos olhos dele se desesperou.

**Sakura** – O que você quer agora? Se aproveitar de mim novamente? Já não bastou ontem? – Ela estava totalmente descontrolada, estava chorando muito. O que Sasuke pensava que era? Só porque ela o amava poderia aproveitar de seus sentimentos? – Você é um canalha que se aproveitou dos meus sentimentos!! – Disse aos berros, enquanto o shinobi a olhava confuso e sem saber o que fazer.

**Sasuke** – _'O que está acontecendo com ela? O que eu fiz? Mas...'_ – Ele não estava entendendo nada.

**Sakura** – Você me deixou aqui sozinha, sem deixar nem um recado qualquer! Nem um "te amo" você foi capaz de me dizer. Você sabe e sempre soube que preciso de você mais do que nunca e que te amo demais!! Mas você não está nem aí para o que eu sinto! Para você o que aconteceu com a gente ontem não tem nenhum significado... mas para mim tem, e muito, pois sempre esperei por aquele momento!! Mas você só queria se aproveitar da minha inocência... – Pronunciou essas últimas palavras com a voz fraca.

**Sasuke** – _'Então é isso? Ela está achando que só me aproveitei dela e dos seus sentimentos... Sabia que tinha sido um erro não ter correspondido direito o amor que ela se declarou por mim. '_

Então Sasuke foi chegando perto dela e sentou-se na beira da cama, segurou o queixo dela e disse:

**Sasuke** – Sakura, eu não me aproveitei de você e o que aconteceu com a gente ontem teve sim e muita importância pra mim. Mas eu estava confuso. Você tinha se declarado _novamente_ para mim, mas eu não sabia como corresponder, não consegui dizer que te amava, não sei por que, mas não consegui... e me arrependo por isso, pois percebi que te amo e muito e que quero ficar com você pra sempre.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer, estava paralisada com o que ele havia dito. A noite passada teve algum significado para ele? E então em um impulso o abraçou forte e chorou novamente.

**Sakura** – Me desculpe Sasuke-kun, mas eu estava com medo de que você tivesse se aproveitado do amor que eu sinto por você. Você promete... promete que nunca vai me deixar de novo? – Perguntou fitando aqueles olhos negros que sempre foram a sua perdição.

**Sasuke **– Prometo. Sempre estarei com você. Iremos ficar juntos eternamente. Você irá me ajudar a reconstruir o meu clã. – Teve a bela imagem de vê-la corada e deu um sorriso de canto e a beijou com calma e paixão. Antes de se entregarem um para o outro novamente Sasuke criou coragem, respirou fundo e disse:

**Sasuke** – Te amo... minha Sakura. – E voltou a beijá-la sem esperar resposta.

Para quê?! Já sabia e muito bem que ela o amava mais do que tudo e só de saber que ela havia o perdoado de tudo que havia feito e havia se entregado a ele na **noite passada****, **já o deixava muito feliz.

* * *

Um pouquinho pequena.. ( eu acho, neh... xD)

Mas é só pra passar o tempo mesmo..

Espero que gostem!!

Sayonara.. Kisu!!


End file.
